I'll save you
by LaurenLefty
Summary: Note: Will probably only make sense at first if you've seen Michael Jackson's moonwalker. When Katie is kidnapped again it's up to Michael to save her; does this mean giving up his magic? Also, how will be stop Mr Big? please r&r if your an MJ fan!
1. Taken

**Well here it is, my first MJ fic!**

**I REALLY wish there was a movies page for MJ's Moonwalker, but I'll have to make do won't i? :)**

**A tribute to the King of Pop for him and for you guys :')**

**Hope you enjoy… :)**

**PS. I don't know anything about the past experiences of the children so I just made them up, but hey :)**

What a great day for an outing.

"Count to 100 Katy…no peeking either!" Michael laughed, as Katy peaked behind a tree with a heart warming glint in her eye. Zeke and Sean laughed.

"Ok…ready?" Katy called, but there was no answer, as the three boys had already run off to their anticipated hiding places.

Katy faced towards the tree; eyes closed, and began the count.

"1…2…3…4…5…"

It had been a lovely day already, and this was one of many days that Michael was spending with his three friends. He enjoyed spending time with them, as they helped him renew his childhood memories that he had lost to years of hard work. Michael however, also felt a need to keep the kids safe, as past experiences involving the dangers of Mr Big didn't sit so happily in Michael's mind. His love for Katy, Sean and Zeke never died.

"15…16…17…18…19…"

Katy, however, was glad she had Michael. When Katy's parents died two years ago she was left with nobody, except the family's life-long friend, Michael himself. Ever since, Michael had spent a new time in his life looking after Katy, as Michael loved her very much as a friend and she melted his heart every time she laughed or smiled at him.

"41…42…43…44…45…"

Zeke's background was somewhat similar to Katy's. He had grown up in care, not knowing anything of his parents, however he was always convinced that they were still alive somewhere. On becoming firm friends Michael and Katy, Michael had agreed to help Zeke reunite with his family, as best as he could do it. For now, Zeke enjoyed the company, and also didn't mind battling with Michael when it came to his infamous dance routines, that Zeke had mastered from hours and hours of watching him.

"56…57…58…59…60…"

Sean was different to the others. He had a family, but a busy working family. His mum and dad worked on full time jobs; some of which involved them moving out the country for some times. During these times, Sean would often be looked after by Michael or the various nannies that his mum and dad hired for him on the occasion. Sean only preferred to be with Michael and the others; this way he felt he could have unlimited fun that would never stop.

"78…79…80…81…82…"

A few weeks ago, Michael had been performing at the show that he took Katy, Sean and Zeke to see backstage, after saving them from Mr Big. Michael felt that his job was done; he'd stopped the release of drugs into the possession of children and in the process had saved his dearest friends, and most importantly, he thought he had stopped things from ever going wrong again. Michael crouched in his hiding place (one that he was convinced that Katy would never find him in) and smiled. He had never felt so happy in all his life.

"96…97…98…99…100! Ready or not, here I…"

Katie's calls were cut off, and were shortly followed by a slightly muffled scream.

Michael froze and listened.

"Katy?" he called, now fully standing trying to spot her.

"Help! Michael!" a frantic voice called, followed by screaming. He knew at once it was Katy's.

"Katy! Hang on!" Michael called, now running to where Katy was stood. Why did he have to hide so far away?

Katy meanwhile, was being dragged backwards by two men dressed in dark suits; helmets covering their identities. One held his hand firmly around her mouth, whilst the other held her arms. They were dragging her into the back of a black van, with the imprint of a spider in silver spread across the back doors. Michael saw the men throw her into the back and shut the doors; the then proceeded to the front of the van, ready to drive off.

"Katy!" Michael called again, running faster in pursuit of the van. Just as it began to drive off, Michael managed to catch up about a metre behind it, so close that he could hear Katy's terrified screams from inside.

The van soon sped up, leaving Michael running frantically behind. Katy's cries got quieter until they could no longer be heard.

"I'll save you…I promise" he whispered, before collapsing from exhaustion onto the forest floor.

**What will happen next? Will Michael save Katy? :)**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, and if you have any ideas for this story, PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me :)**

**I've wanted to write an MJ Moonwalker story for SO long. Rip KingOfPop x**

**Thanks again x**


	2. Ransom Plan

**Chapter 2**

"Michael!"

Michael's eyes attempted to open the sound of Zeke and Sean's frantic calls, running towards him. Sean bent over him whilst Zeke squeezed his hand.

"Michael? Are you ok?" Sean asked. Michael's eyes now fully opened.

"They took Katie!" Zeke shouted.

"I know I know…I tried to help her but the van sped off too quickly" said Michael, trying to get up. Zeke and Sean helped him to his feet in no time, putting their arms around him for support.

"What do they want with her?" Zeke asked.

"More importantly, _who_ took her?" Sean asked, impatiently.

"Guys guys, please! The van had a spider on the back so I'm guessing Frankie has her, and he's going to…"

"Mr Big?!" Zeke interrupted.

"Yeah…sorry, him." Michael corrected himself.

"But what's he going to do?" Sean asked.

"He _wants_ me to go after Katie. He's using her to make me go to him…and he's doing it well. I can't leave Katie, I've got to go and save her before it's too late. I don't know what Mr big wants, but I'm going to find out" Michael said.

"But Mike, you could get hurt, and I don't want that" Zeke protested.

"I'll be ok, I promise. Its Katie we should be worried about…he could be doing anything to her. I'm not going to let anything happen to my Katie" Michael promised himself. Michael had vowed to protect Katie whatever happens, and he wasn't going to break the vow here.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Get in there you brat!" Mr big yelled in Katie's ear. He dragged her in the dark room by her hair, leaving Katie screaming. With one large push he sent her small body flying to the floor, where she landed with a large thud. She screamed and cried.

"Tie her up" Mr Big said to two of his following soldiers. They soon had Katie's arms and legs bound together with strong rope. She struggled, calling for Michael. Mr Big knelt down beside her.

"Nobody can hear you, so stop crying!" He yelled, right in her ear.

"What do you want me for?!" Katie cried.

Mr Big pulled her hair again. "I'm using you as a ransom. As soon as Michael comes to save you, I'm going to make a little deal" he said, smiling evilly.

"What deal?" Katie asked, flinching in waiting for the next dose of pain.

"Your safety, for his magic. Now that's fair, isn't it?"

"No! You can't! It's his magic! Michael's magic!" she shouted, and with one swing of her bound legs she kicked Mr Big, knocking him to the floor off balance.

"Right…" He said getting to his feet, and he hit Katie three times in the face, before gagging her mouth with a dirty piece of cotton. Tears ran down Katie's face as she moaned in pain.

"Now, you are staying right here until Michael arrives, and the more he cares about you, the quicker he'll come. So I suggest you keep quiet before I change my mind about the deal, ok?" Katie could only manage to reply with a faint mumble.

"That's better" Mr Big smirked. He tossed Katie's teddy beside her face before leaving the room, locking the door behind him. Katie lay there, wishing on Michael's lucky star that she would escape safely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Michael stared in front of the mirror at himself. The three boys were now in a rented city apartment, where Michael usually stayed with Katie. He was dressed in his white suit, but had replaced the blue silk shirt with a deep red one. He took his matching white hat and placed it on his head; he couldn't help thinking to himself how smooth he looked. Everyone seemed to notice him when he wore sharp snazzy suits, like this one.

Sean and Zeke stared at him in awe and amazement. Especially Zeke; he'd always wanted a suit like that to match his copycat dancing.

"I want you two to stay out of trouble. Stay right here and don't leave the apartment; you don't want to be found out" Michael warned.

The two young boys sighed. "But Mike…"

"No buts. One of you is already in danger…I can't let anything happen to you too!" Michael said, bending down to their level. He saw the worried expressions in their faces, and Zeke was beginning to cry.

"Guys…I'm going to be fine. I'm going to save Katie, were all going to get out of here and everything will be much better, ok?" said Michael, looking at them with a half smile and wiping Zeke's fresh tears. Sean and Zeke nodded slowly, heads turned down. With one last forced smile, Michael left them both in the apartment. When Michael had left, locking the door for maximum security, Sean turned to Zeke.

"Listen. We can't leave him, ok? He needs backup! And were gonna provide it, ok? Now come on" Sean said, making for the window.

"No, Sean, wait! Michael said to stay here!" Zeke protested.

"Come on you baby! Michael needs us, and so does Katie! Come on!" Sean gestured with his hand. Zeke sighed and followed Sean out the window and down the drainpipe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Michael arrived at the entrance to Mr Big's fortress. He gulped at the memories of this place, and also studied the amount of rebuilding it had taken. Frankie's guards knew about his arrival, and immediately lead Michael inside. The gates lead on to a room which lead on to the large open space where Michael had faced Mr Big before. To the left and right of the room were long, dark corridors, where he guessed he might have been keeping Katie.

Michael was lead into the centre of the fortress by the men, both holding guns towards him in case he tried anything funny. Michael stared across the eerie courtyard to see Mr Big approach him, smiling.

"Well well well, here we are again" Frankie gestured around him at his rebuilt structure. Michael watched to see all of Frankie's army, pointing there guns towards Michael, like the time before.

"Where is she?!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**What will happen next? ;)**

**Pleeeeease review :')**

**Btw, I don't know how Katie is spelt in the film so I've used both, but please tell me :) Myself, I spell it as Katie, but it can be spelt different haha :) And sorry for the short chapters :(**

**Thanks x**


	3. Magical Sacrifice

Michael was lead down one of the dark corridors following Frankie, and closely backed up by two of his men pointing menacing guns in Michael's direction. Whenever Michael slowed down, he got a jab in the back by one of the guns.

"Hurry up!" Mr Big ordered.

"Where are you taking me?" Michael inquired. He gasped in pain as he received a sharp poke in the back again. Frankie soon stopped in front of a large grey door with black lettering marked 'office'.

"Ok, listen up. Two minutes, ok? Two. But my men are on guard, so if you dare untie her at all, then they'll kill her, you got it?" Frankie confirmed.

Michael gasped, then replied with an angry nod, and walked past Frankie with an evil glare into the room, the two guards following behind him.

Michael was saddened. There lay on the cold, stone floor was Katie, shaking and sobbing, her hands and legs still bound by the rope. She rolled over to catch sight of Michael, and her face almost beamed in relief.

"Oh, my poor baby" he said, as he walked to her and knelt down beside her. Katie mumbled, trying to tell him something. He almost pulled the gag from her face, but restrained himself, remembering Frankie's harsh instructions. Instead, Michael simply stroked her beautiful, blonde hair.

"Katie, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" he whispered, cradling her into his strong, loving arms. She shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm going to get you out of this…you'll see. Don't worry Katie, it's all going to be fine" he comforted her, beginning to choke up tears. He looked down to see Katie's face was now streaming with tears. He wiped them away and softly kissed her forehead. Katie let out a few whimpers; clearly she was terrified.

Michael stayed, cradling her for a while and rocking her gently. He wished he could untie her and just carry her home, anything to have her safe.

"My god, you're absolutely freezing" Michael said, feeling her forehead and sensing her trembles. She nodded in agreement. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Mr Big.

"You're time is up! Time for my deal" he said, beckoning him forward. Michael sighed.

He gave Katie a soft kiss on her forehead and lay her gently back on the floor. He then took off his smart white jacket and laid it over Katie in an attempt to keep her warm, and tucked it around her. Katie lay and sobbed on the floor as Michael took one last glance, and left the room.

"You're sick, Frankie. How could you? HOW COULD YOU?" Michael yelled, lashing out at him. One of the men hit Michael over the head with his gun, sending him to the floor. Blood spat out of the newly formed gash on his forehead. Frankie bent down and pulled at his hair.

"The deal! Remember? Get moving or Katie dies!" Frankie threatened. Michael staggered to his feet whilst his men grabbed both his arms and dragged him out into the open again. Dozens of guards were waiting, all holding Mike at gunpoint. He looked around again, wiping the blood from his head with his red sleeve.

"Now Michael, if you want your precious Katie to be safe, then I suggest you listen. What I want from you is very simple" Frankie said.

"Anything, just anything. I give in. Just don't hurt Katie, please!" Michael begged.

"Ok, if you say so. I want your magic"

Michael paused for a moment.

"But Frankie…please, not that, I'll give you anything but that. Those powers…help me to live" Michael admitted.

"Oh, what a shame. Would you REALLY put yourself before Katie?" Frankie questioned him. Michael sighed.

"I…I can't" Michael sobbed. Frankie had Michael mentally trapped.

"Fine, I guess we're going to need more persuasion" and with that, Frankie clicked his fingers as two of his guards disappeared. Moments later they arrived back, dragging Katie with them. They had untied her legs so she could walk with them. As soon as they neared Frankie, they threw her on the floor between Frankie and Michael. Frankie then took out one of his injection needles and held it to Katie's neck, leaving Katie screaming in fear.

"NO!" Michael yelled, and he tried to run to Katie but was seized by Frankie's men.

"Do you really want me to do it? If you agree, I won't hurt Katie, understood?"

"Fine…" Michael breathed. And as Frankie held out his hand, Michael shook it, but as he did he felt all of his magic drain from his body. An immense blue light surrounded them both, and when the job was done, Michael clutched at his stomach and fell on his knees.

"Michael!" yelled Katie, who had now been untied. She ran to Michael and rested her arms around him. He writhed in unbearable pain and dropped fully onto the floor. Katie sobbed and hugged him, kissing his cheek and shaking his shoulder. Frankie's eyes were glowing an electric shade of violet; Michael's magic now belonged to him.

"Ahh…" Michael moaned, in pain.

"Michael, please…it's ok. It's going to be ok. I love you" sobbed Katie. And she watched in fear as Frankie stared at the two of them on the floor. Frankie then clucked his fingers and made an order.

"Lock the doors…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Will mike be ok?? Oooooh :)**

**Hope you are enjoying. Tap back on any ideas :D x**

**Yet again, sorry for short chapters, but I like to leave cliffhangers and I don't have a lot of writing time etc. x**


	4. Promise

Frankie had Michael's magic, and Michael was helpless without it, so what now?

The guards had tied Michael and Katie together, back to back on the floor. Katie was sobbing endlessly and Michael was still writhing in pain. The pair of them struggled at the ropes but they wouldn't come undone; they were both trapped.

"You promised…you'd…let…Katie go!" Michael struggled to speak. Frankie grabbed his neck, choking him.

"Well I changed my mind! You aren't going anywhere, and neither is Katie. You're both going to die here"

With that Katie began screaming, begging for Frankie to let them go. She was too scared and just wanted to be safe with Michael. Frankie kicked her in the side with his sharp boots.

"I said you aren't going anywhere! You wanted to be with Michael? Now, you're with Michael, so stop crying!" he yelled into her ear. She quietened down obediently.

"But…you have the magic…it's all you needed" Michael protested.

"I'm using your magic to make an all new cannon, much bigger and better than the one before. It's away from here though. I don't want this fortress anymore, that's why I'm going to detonate it. And what a fantastic opportunity to finally kill you Michael" Frankie said.

"Don't! Please…don't! Let Katie go first!"

"She's caused me enough trouble already, she deserves to die too! You both do! You're both getting what you deserve!" Frankie yelled.

Soon after two men came in carrying a large silver box, all wired up and with numbers on the front. Frankie set it down on the floor, and pushed one of the buttons. 60 minutes appeared on the screen, and began to decrease.

"That's how long you've got. So you better start saying your goodbyes!" Frankie shouted, before leaving with all of his men. The pair began to struggle and try to untie the ropes, but it was hopeless. Katie began to cry again.

"Mike…I'm scared!" Katie cried.

"I know, I know….me too" He admitted. "Hunnie, there's got to be a way out, I know it"

"What if there isn't? What if…"

"You aren't going to die Katie. I promise, and I mean it" Michael said forcefully. Katie didn't agree, but this wasn't the time for arguments. A brief silence followed for a couple of minutes.

"I thought we were going to be together forever. It's what I wanted" Katie said, breaking the silence.

Michael sighed.

"I know…and here's the thing. When we get out of here, I want to buy a huge house. I want to call it Neverland, after the Peter Pan story?" Michael asked Katie if she knew it, and she replied with a small mumble.

"Anyway…I was hoping baby, if you would like to…you know, live with me there" he said, sheepishly.

"Mike…that would be a dream come true. It's what I've always wanted; I've been wanting a home for so long…why would you do that?" she asked him.

"Because I love you Katie…I'd love you like my own daughter. Your father only wanted the best for you, but when he died he left you up to me. I wouldn't have had it any other way. My god Katie, just think of the adventures we've had together. How much we love animals, and how much fun we have together. Just think, we could explore Neverland together" Michael sounded passionate and pleading.

"But Mike…what if we don't get out of here…"

"Katie, please. We will. I promise" Michael lied. He didn't know either. He shuffled his hands around behind his back to find Katie's and they both held onto each other.

"But what about Sean and Zeke?" Katie asked.

"Sean wants to go back to his family, and he asked Zeke if he wanted to stay with him for a bit. I was going to ask you tomorrow, on your birthday, but…now seemed appropriate" Michael answered. Katie had almost forgotten about her birthday, too.

"Oh Mike…thank you" she almost smiled.

"No problem. I love you, you deserve it" Michael answered, and gave her hand a small squeeze.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Zeke, hurry up!" Sean yelled, from halfway up the rock face. Sean and Zeke had followed Michael to Frankie's base, and after seeing Frankie leave they knew something was up.

"I'm not as strong as you Sean, give it a rest, yeah?" Zeke yelled, climbing slowly behind Sean. He quickly caught up, but slipped on a loose rock that fell away at his feet. He would have fallen back down if Sean hadn't had grabbed him and pulled him up onto the rocky ledge.

"Careful Zeke! You'll give us away!" Sean yelled.

"No, you will, stop shouting!" Zeke yelled back.

"Wait…where are all the guards?" Sean wondered. Zeke raised his shoulders, clueless. The pair then carefully crossed the rocky surface to look down into the base, which had now been surrounded with tall, barbed wire. They gasped as they saw Michael and Katie tied together; Michael was singing 'You are not Alone' comfortingly whilst Katie listened and sobbed.

"Poor Katie…Sean, look!" Zeke pointed out. Sean followed his finger to see the bomb, which was now on just 30 minutes left.

"Zeke, run back down and get back to the apartment. Look for something to cut this wire, now!" Sean ordered.

"But Sean…"

"NO buts! Just do it! They need us!" Sean shouted. Zeke carefully made it back down the rocks and ran as fast as he could.

"Michael! Katie!" Sean yelled. They both looked round to see Sean jumping and waving behind the barbed wire.

"Sean!" Katie shouted, delighted they now had hope.

"Can you try and get in here?" Michael shouted.

"Yeah, Zeke's ran back to get something. Don't worry" Sean called back.

About twenty five minutes later, Zeke returned, out of breath, with a pair of huge garden clippers.

"This is all I could find" Zeke breathed, with the last amount of puff he had left.

"Perfect" Sean smiled. And he had soon cut a hole in the barbed wire. The two boys eased down so that they dropped into the base, Sean helping Zeke a little.

"Hurry guys, please!" Katie struggled. The boys ran over and began to pick at the rope, eventually untying them after about two minutes.

"Right, now, all three of you, out of the entrance and run away as fast as you can, this place is gonna blow. I'll meet you out there" Michael said. Katie hung onto his hand.

"Michael, you'll be killed! No!" She cried.

Michael took her shoulders. "Katie, there's something I need to take care of. It will only take a minute…I promise. Now run!" Michael gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and pushed her along. With one last look, Katie followed Sean and Zeke out the building.

Two minutes.

Michael ran as fast as he could into Frankie's lab. He grabbed as many as the needles filled with drugs as he could manage and began to run out. However, he managed to trip, dropping them all over the floor. He lay disorientated, then as quick as he could, grabbed one and made for the door. Then the clock hit zero.

A thunderous crash ripped through the air and a huge bolt of fire erupted in the sky. Katie looked on in shock. She never saw Michael come out. All that was left of the base was a pile of rocks and rubble.

"Michael!" she screamed, and she ran as fast as she could towards the wreckage.

"Please don't be dead…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading :)**

**Been ill today, so I've had the time to write this.**

**Tap back with any ideas x**


	5. Through the wreckage

Katie reached the huge pile of rocks, dust and remains of the building.

Michael was nowhere to be seen.

"Michael? Say something!" Katie screamed. There was no reply.

There was no time to waste. Katie grabbed at a steel board that was laid across some of the rubble, and with a lot of struggling she finally managed to remove it. She entered to find that some of the corridor, which she remembered from being dragged through by Frankie, was still in tact. She called again for Michael but there was still no reply. Suddenly a large crashing noise erupted, and a pile of rocks and dust fell, blocking the doorway and just missing Katie by a few inches. She threw herself to the floor and curled up, awaiting the pain that somehow did not come.

The door of the fort was now fully covered, sealing Katie from Sean and Zeke, who were yelling to ask if she was ok.

"I'm fine, I'm going to find Michael! Get any help you can!" Katie shouted back at them, and before they could protest, she made her way through the wreckage.

The place was thick with dust and rubble kept falling everywhere. Katie kept calling Michael's name constantly, all to which she had no reply. A bunch of small rocks then fell from the ceiling, one catching Katie on the head. She fell to the floor and curled up to avoid further damage, and once it was over she felt her head, which was now wet with blood.

Whilst Katie lay on the floor for a moment waiting for the pain to pass, and a couple of short tears, she noticed something that stood out slightly from the murky surroundings.

Michael's white fedora hat.

She slowly got up on all fours, cautious of any more debris falling, and slowly crawled towards it.

When she got there she picked it up and studied it; it was still warm from being on Michael's head, so he couldn't have dropped it long ago. She wiped the dust off it and hugged it to her chest; she longed for Michael so much.

Suddenly she heard faint noises coming near her. She looked further up to see some rocks falling from a big pile of wood and fallen panels. She slowly moved closer.

"Michael?" she shouted.

As she got nearer the rocks she noticed slight movement. She moved a plank of wood to reveal Michael's hand with the white tape around his fingers, slightly twitching.

"Mike!" she screamed in relief. She pulled off more wood until all of Michael's top half was showing. She bent down to him and held his head; he was bleeding and slightly moving.

"Michael? Can you hear me?"

"K…Katie…" He managed to say, half opening his eyes.

"Mike, are you ok?" Katie asked him. She pulled the wood off his legs, now revealing his full body. Michael tried to move but he ended up grimacing at the pain all over his body instead.

"K…Katie…please Hunnie…get out…" he ordered.

"NO! I won't leave you!" Katie promised. She took off her small, tatty cardigan, folded it and placed it under Michael's head. His head lolled to one side; he was falling in and out of consciousness.

"Help is on the way, I promise…" Katie whispered. Suddenly a huge pile of rocks and dust fell. Katie screamed and covered Michael as best she could.

"Katie, get out of here! Please Hunnie" Michael pleaded.

But it was too late. Katie failed to reply, and she blacked out as the rocks piled on top of her and Michael.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noises of sirens filled the silence of the night as they rushed up the street. Sean and Zeke waved them down.

"Where are they?" asked a fireman as he stepped out of the truck.

"I dunno, in the rubble somewhere. Please hurry, we heard our friend screaming, they both might be hurt!" Sean yelled.

"Ok, move in boys!" the fireman ordered, and several men began to rush into the rubble.

Sean and Zeke also watched as an ambulance came onto the scene, and began to unload two stretchers, which were both wheeled closer to the rubble. Some of the nurses came to the two boys and gave them blankets and hot drinks to keep them warm.

"Your friends are going to be ok" the nurse tried to reassure them, but even she didn't seem so convinced. Zeke began to cry, and Sean patted his shoulder.

"It'll be ok you know. Michael won't die, and Katie…"

"Katie could be really hurt! I don't want anything bad to happen. I want them to live happily together, like Michael told us. It was meant to be Katie's best birthday ever, and it's been spoilt" Zeke moaned.

More minutes past, when suddenly there were yells that they had found them. Sean and Zeke ran over to see the medical staff wheeling Michael out on a stretcher. To the boys relief he was alive, however he was covered in bruises and blood, and a nurse was wrapping bandages around some more severe cuts.

"Michael!" the boys shouted, as they ran over to him. "Are you ok?" Sean asked.

"I'll be fine…I just need…some time…to get back on my feet" he croaked.

"Where's Katie?" Zeke asked. Suddenly, words like 'losing blood' and 'not breathing' filled the air. The boys looked over to see more medical staff, frantically rushing Katie along on a stretcher to the back of a second ambulance. She was completely still and unawake. Zeke tried to run over but one of the nurses stopped him.

"Your friend is under severe conditions, it's best you keep out of the way, love. You can come in the ambulance with Michael" she told him.

The boys climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat next to Michael. One of the nurses laid a warm blanket over him and passed another to the two boys.

"She can't be…it can't happen…" Sean stuttered. Zeke just buried his head in silence.

"My Katie…" Michael whispered, in shock. The thought of never seeing her cheerful face again made him feel sick. And the ambulance began to speed off, taking Michael and Katie to a much more safer place.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Serious now, had ANYONE out there got any ideas? Haha, I'm pathetic at story writing :( lol :P**

**Hope you are enjoying :)**

**Xxx**

**Sorry the chapters are so short! I'm not good at writing lots ;) **

**Plus I might be slow at updating, have lots of homework/coursework :( **


	6. Brand New Location

**Note: all italics in this chapter are dreams or visions :)**

**I'm really sorry for short chapters; I'm pants at writing long ones! lol**

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Three days passed.

Michael's injuries were only minor cuts and bruises and he was now able to get back up on his feet. He had wanted to see Katie, but she was in a deep coma; only the boys had managed to see her, but obviously she did not respond. Sean and Zeke had now gone to live with Sean's parents for the time being.

Michael walked slowly down the corridors of the hospital until he came to Katie's room. He gently pushed open the door and entered. He began to cry as he saw Katie's body.

She was lay motionless in the big, white hospital bed. She was almost frowning, but still l through looked peaceful all the same. Her arms were bruised and battered, and bandages covered various scars on her head. Tubes curled from her hands leading to several machines, all beeping in rhythm. Michael traced his hand across the bruises before pulling up a chair, taking her hand and sitting down. He looked up at the bedside table; it was covered with gifts and cards from Sean and Zeke, and a huge bouquet of flowers of Sean's family. Also stood there was Katie's favourite picture; a happy, sunny one of Michael giving Katie a piggyback in the meadow, both laughing and smiling. Zeke must have brought it for her.

"Katie…wake up sweetheart, it's Michael" he spoke. No reply; this wasn't working without his magic.

"I'm sorry, Hunnie. I'm so sorry you had to go through with it. Don't leave me" he kissed her hand and prayed silently.

The nurse entered shortly after and took notes on Katie's condition. She sat down next to Michael, making him look up out of his silent prayers.

"Will she be ok?" Michael asked. The nurse hesitated and took Michael's hand.

"Mike…Katie's condition is very critical, she's suffered severe blows to the head and her breathing got cut off by the weight applied to her body. Michael, were so sorry, we are doing all we can to save Katie…but she might not make it" the nurse spoke, quietly.

"No…" Michael buried his head into his hands and burst into tears. The nurse put one arm around him.

"She can't die now. I was going to give her everything she ever wanted. I wanted to make her happy, for the first time in ages" Michael sobbed.

"Katie was very happy to be with you. She loves you very much" the nurse spoke softly. She left Michael alone in the ward shortly after. Michael leaned in and kissed Katie's bandaged forehead.

"It's ok…if the hospital can't get you out of this then I will" he whispered. He knew exactly what to do. He headed back to his own room. He found his dusty suit and put it on. He then left his hospital room, being given no sign that he could leave. But he didn't care; he was as right as rain, as far as he was concerned. A few scratches and bruises couldn't stop him now.

He walked back into Katie's ward and placed his white hat under her hand.

"I'll be back, I promise" he said, kissing her cheek. She still didn't stir. With one last glance he left her in peace, and making sure nobody saw him, walked straight out of the hospital. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He needed to go and get his magic back. And to do this, he had to kill Frankie.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Katie's eyes opened slowly. All she could see was blank whiteness, everywhere. _

_She looked down at herself; she was dressed in a small white dress, which was an exact replica of her favourite, except hers was red. She felt herself and looked at her skin. No bruises, just her, and her only. _

"_Michael?" she called. But her voice just echoed out._

"_He's not here sweetheart" a voice spoke behind her. A soft, loving, familiar voice. Katie turned round to see her own mother standing in front of her. _

"_Mum?" Katie was astonished; she immediately ran for a hug._

"_No sweetheart" Her mum stopped her. "I'm just a ghost, can't touch. You aren't dead yet, just clinging on" her mum said. _

"_But…I'm here" Katie cried. _

"_Michael will save you…I promise. He's going to save you before its too late…hold on" her mum told her._

"_But I want to be with you"_

"_You'll be with Michael now. He's going to give you a great life…you've just got to help him too. He loves you Katie, he's not going to give up. We trust him with all our hearts. Close your eyes for me." her mother spoke. _

_Katie closed her eyes and saw a vision of Michael. He was walking towards Frankie's lair, un-armed, without magic._

"_NO!" Katie screamed. "He'll die!" _

_When she opened her eyes again, she was facing Michael, dressed in his white suit, and not a scratch in sight._

"_Michael?"_

"_No Katie…I'm only a figment of your imagination. But I can tell you…I'm going to get you out of this. You'll be happy and safe…and we can live a perfect life together" Michael smiled._

_Katie smiled back._

"_I love you" she said._

"_I love you too angel" he smiled. They both reached in for a hug, but just as Katie reached Michael, he disappeared._

"_Michael?" Katie shouted frantically. Everything was back to empty. She fell to the floor and wept, and as she hit the blank flooring, her vision once again darkened…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

After walking the lonely streets of the city for a while, Michael came to a stop when he saw a catchy headline flutter past him, printed in bold on a discarded newspaper page. Michael grabbed it quickly with his hand and flattened out the sheet. The headline wrote:

'EVIL MASTERMIND SET TO ENSLAVE WORLD'S CHILDREN.'

Michael read the sub-heading printed underneath reading: 'Frankie Lideo builds mass experiment lab on the hill top'. Michael looked up towards the hill to see a massive, modern building that he hadn't recognised before. He ripped the paper in half and thrust it to the floor, screwing it with his shoe.

He wasn't going to get away with this.

Michael power-walked to the top of the hill and hid behind some trees that surrounded the building. Guards lined the walls of the structure, each armed with guns. He ducked further down as a black van, identical to the one that took Katie, pulled up at the entrance.

Two guards stepped out from the front seats, and they both went to the back. They opened the doors and pulled someone out; and as the muffled screaming went it was clearly a girl. Her hands were tied behind her back; however her face was covered with a sack that had been shoved loosely over her head. The girl struggled but was dragged in the building, held securely by the guards. She looked familiar to Michael, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Besides, he couldn't see properly either.

Suddenly a huge, blinding white light shone in Michael's direction.

"There he is! Get him!" a voice screeched on a loud speaker; clearly it was Frankie's. Michael had been detected.

He ran as fast as he could away from the new pursuit of the guards, all chasing him. He ran as fast as he could but he couldn't lose the white spotlight that covered him.

Suddenly another group of guards were running fast towards him. He tried to run back but he was being chased the other way too. With nowhere else to turn, he was surrounded.

Before he could attempt to fight off any of the men, he was hit over the head with one of the guns, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Good work lads. Now drag him inside, I've got a surprise for him…" Frankie ordered, laughing evilly, like some really bad, cheesy villain. And Michael was dragged inside Frankie's new lair.

His 'surprise' awaits him.

……………………………………………………………….

**I know that chapter was crap right?**

**I figured you might be getting tired of the 'none update in a while' lol. Truth is I've been REALLY busy and I didn't have lots of time. I thought I would span my idea out into two chapters so you wouldn't be waiting long. So sorry! :(**

**Plus, I've decided to add a new character, but who is it? ;)**

**Much love goes to my readers :) xxx**

**By the way. So sorry to IvyRaven03. I kind of copied the whole 'in heaven' bit by accident. I wrote it then I remembered that you'd done more or less the same and I totally forgot. Sorry for copying! I didn't mean to :S x**


	7. Return of the Magic

Michael's head was swimming with dizziness and pain.

He was exhausted form the running and his head throbbed in response to the attack. He began to wonder where he was.

He tried to move but his arms or legs didn't respond. He pulled harder but something was keeping him still. He slowly opened his eyes to find that his arms and legs had been secured to a chair with strong, uncomfortable rope, and he had been seated in a large, white room. He tried to free himself but it was useless.

"Look what the cat dragged in" a voice spoke behind him. Michael knew immediately who it was. The man walked round to show his face.

"Let me go! I've come to claim what's rightfully mine!" Michael yelled, struggling.

"Struggle all you want, your not going to break free. Why do _you_ need it now?" Frankie asked him.

"Katie. I need to save her" Michael spoke with gritted teeth.

"Now why would I give you back my magic to save the little cockroach brat?" Frankie smirked.

"Don't call her that! She's just a child…a very special child who needs a good life. How could you do that to her?"

"Believe me she does NOT deserve it! "

"She does! You can't take it out on her, please! I'd do anything to be with her, to save her life" Michael admitted.

Frankie thought for a minute. After a while he clicked his fingers, and Michael was untied and thrust to the floor, held at gunpoint. Frankie then threw him a needle; one identical to the one he tried to use on Katie.

"Go on then. Inject yourself. You'll slowly die, and I swear on my word that I'll give Katie life, ok?" Frankie ordered.

Michael stared wide eyed at the needle, then thought of Katie. He grasped the needle and held it to his skin, his hands trembling. Michael wouldn't dream of hurting a fly, so to inflict pain on himself was out of the question. Frankie saw his hesitation, sighed and clicked his fingers.

"Fine, if you won't then I guess you need a few more options. I've got a little surprise for you, Jacko" Frankie smirked. The doors opened to the room to reveal two guards dragging in the same girl that Michael saw before. She was trembling and moaning, trying to speak. The sack was still over her head and her hands were still bound.

Frankie walked over to her and stroked her face through the sack. She screamed.

"I thought that it would be nice for you to have a family reunion…" Frankie spoke, evilly. Michael gasped in horror as Frankie pulled the sack off.

Standing there was Michael's sister, Janet. Her mouth was covered with a large piece of black tape and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Her black eyeliner had run down her cheeks and her hair was tangled and messy A few cuts and bruises lined her face and arms; it was obvious she had been treated badly. She struggled and sobbed.

"Janet! Frankie how could you?!" Michael yelled, struggling against the guards holding him back from his sister.

"I just thought that if I kidnapped your sweet little sister, then you'd do anything for me, right?" Frankie said, stroking Janet's trembling face. She jerked her head away.

"Leave her out of this! She doesn't need it!" Michael yelled, pleading. Janet moaned as Frankie grabbed her hair and pulled it. Michael watched with a shocked expression, pained by his little sisters agony.

"Right, now for your options!" Frankie ordered, and with one shove he sent Janet falling to the floor. She landed on her side, bashing her head and causing her a deep gash. She began to moan and sob, making Frankie kick her hard in the head.

"No!" Michael yelled, shrugging the guards off him. He knelt down beside Janet and cradled her in his arms, kissing her head and being safe not to untie her after Frankie's previous threats to Katie.

"You kill Janet, kill Katie, or kill yourself" Frankie commanded.

"NO! You can't make me do that, please!" Michael protested. Janet just closed her eyes shut tight; she wishes she wasn't here. Michael stroked her hair lovingly.

"You'll choose now or I'll hurt all of you, starting with your little sister!" Frankie shouted, holding a knife to Janet's face. She squealed and trembled.

"Leave her alone! Kill me, please!" Michael shouted back. Frankie grinned.

"This will be a good show for you" Frankie said, untying Janet and sitting her in the chair, being held at gunpoint.

"Michael no! Don't…" Janet cried.

Michael lay still on the floor, looking at the knife raised above him that Frankie was holding.

"All this time and I finally get to kill you!" Frankie laughed, sending the knife plummeting towards him. Janet screamed and shut her eyes tightly.

Suddenly in a split second, Michael rolled out of the way, just missing the knife by millimetres, that was now jammed in the floor. He grabbed Frankie's wrist and twisted it, then kicked his legs so he fell to the floor. Michael grabbed one of the guns and pointed it towards Frankie.

"Nobody move, or I'll shoot!" Michael yelled.

Frankie laughed. "You wouldn't shoot, not even if your life depended on it"

With that Michael held the gun closer to his face.

"Let Janet go first" he spoke through gritted teeth. Frankie nodded to his men.

Michael mouthed at Janet to 'wait for him outside and to call the police'. Janet nodded worriedly and hurried out.

"You wouldn't really kill me Michael, would you? You're not like that" Frankie teased.

"No, I wouldn't. But only one thing will stop me from having my first taste of gunfire" Michael spoke, sinisterly.

"Ok! Ok! Anything!" Frankie reasoned.

"My magic. I want it back, now. Give it to me and you only get sent to prison. If you don't, then face death"

"OK! Fine! But you won't have heard the last of me!" Frankie yelled. And with that Frankie closed his eyes, and all the magic came flooding out of him. It entered Michael's body, and immediately Michael's bruises and injuries were gone, his face was full of light and colour and his suit was fully restored and new. The twinkle appeared back in his eyes. Michael eyed all the drugs Frankie had in his possessions in the lab, and with one yell Michael made them all break, ending the drug scare forever.

Just as he finished, the police entered the building, and they took Frankie to the back of a police car. The children were safe again.

Well, except one. Michael still had one more job to take care of.

He ran outside to Janet and smothered her in a huge embrace.

"Oh Janet sweetheart, are you ok? I'm so sorry" he soothed, kissing her head.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…it wasn't your fault" Janet cried. She was shaky and unbalanced; feeling dizzy from abuse. Michael wrapped his jacket around her and scooped her up in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's going to be fine; I'll take you somewhere safe and get you bandaged up. There's just one more thing I need to do first." Michael said, kissing Janet's gash on her head.

All Michael needed to do now was prey and watch the stars…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**How's about that? Two chapters in one night :)**

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for all my suggestions by the way!**

**More ideas would be much appreciated. x**


	8. A nightmare and new life

**I just want to thank everyone who is reading the story; this story is dedicated to all the Michael fans out there! Special thanks to IvyRaven03…that was such a good idea! Thanks :)**

……………………………………………………………………….

Michael arrived back in the hospital with Janet, who was still being carried in Michael's arms. She was fast asleep and breathing softly into Michael's chest.

He gently kicked open the door of Katie's room and pushed in, being careful not to wake Janet. By the window was a small sofa, just about big enough. Michael laid Janet gently on it, using the cushions to prop up her head; she didn't stir one bit, but only half smiled. Michael kissed her head and grinned as she mumbled cutely in her sleep.

Michael then stood up and walked over to Katie. She looked much worse; she was paler and her heart rate had decreased. Her condition seemed to have gotten worse. Michael held her hand and bent over her.

"As soon as my lucky star comes Katie, I'll give it to you. Just hang on for me baby" Michael promised.

"…Lucky star?" a faint voice in the background spoke. Michael turned round to see that Janet had now woken up. Michael walked over to her and knelt down beside the sofa.

"Yes…my lucky stars allow me to do amazing things. They allow me to transform, but I most like them for helping out others, and now is a perfect opportunity. But you'll see what I mean soon. How are you Janet?" Michael asked, stroking her bruises.

"I feel a little better…still a bit shaken up though." Janet admitted. Michael searched in a first aid cupboard and found some antiseptic cream and some bandages. He gently rubbed some of the cream on Janet's worst cuts.

"Ow!" Janet pulled away; the cream stung a little.

"I'm sorry" Michael said, gently. He bandaged her up and kissed her cheek. He then grabbed a blanket and sat next to Janet on the sofa, wrapping the blanket cosily around her and pulling her to his chest for comfort.

"Thanks Mike…" She trembled, laying her head back onto his shoulder.

"Anything to keep my little sister safe" he smiled. He then stared out of the window longingly, searching the skies.

"What are you looking for?" Janet asked, tiredly.

"A shooting star…when one comes, I can save Katie" Michael replied. Janet looked confused, but she knew that all would become clear.

A few minutes past of gentle resting until Janet finally had questions.

"Michael, is Katie going to live with you?" Janet asked.

"I want her to, I really do. Why, is there a problem?"

"No! I love Katie so much, she deserves Neverland and she deserves you. Plus I'd love to get to know her a bit more…we seemed to like each other when we last met" Janet laughed.

"Yeah, I'd love it too. I'm just concerned about Lisa… you know how she is, and how selfish she can be sometimes" Michael admitted.

Janet paused. Lisa Marie was Michael's partner; they had been together for a long time and weren't married yet. However, Lisa never really became fond of any of the children that visited the ranch. She was quite quiet, and sometimes nasty towards Michael and even some of the children, which he hated. It also got on Janet's nerves too; and Lisa didn't take a liking to Janet either since Janet started to live at Neverland for a while. Lisa always seemed to want Michael to herself.

"She can't NOT hate Katie! Katie is lovely!" Janet argued. "I wouldn't even mind if…"

"If what Janet?" Michael questioned.

"If…if Katie was made part of our family" Janet suggested. Janet knew that Michael loved her deeply, and that Katie was torn apart when her parents died. She needed someone like Michael to keep her happy.

"Janet that's a great idea…but Lisa..."

"You CAN'T let Lisa lead your life Mike! It's your decision!" Janet argued.

Janet was right, of course. She always seemed to be. But Michael, who never admitted it, was slightly scared of Lisa; she would tear him apart if things didn't go her way.

"I know…but it's hard" Michael sighed. Janet didn't reply; she'd never get through to him.

…………………

Three more hours passed, and Michael's eyes were growing tired and painful. The skies were scattered with stars, but not one had called out to him all night. Janet had once again fallen asleep, and she was breathing slowly and peacefully.

Her breathing motions were calm and soothing, and Michael soon found himself drifting off.

_The crowd were all gathered in front of him, in their thousands. They all clapped and cheered for Michael Jackson, the king of pop there in front of him on stage. He was not singing, but was crouched down, tears streaming down his face; he didn't want his fans to see him cry. He had just sung 'She's out of my life', and it always made him cry, no matter how many times he sang it._

_They chanted Michael's name and cheered for him; they loved him so much. Suddenly, the crowd cheered even more. Michael looked up to see Katie stood in front of him, also in tears. She had been watching him from backstage, and hated to see him cry like this. As she moved in for a hug, Michael rose to his feet and began to walk towards her. His walking soon turned to running to meet her faster._

_As soon as Michael touched her, she disappeared suddenly, and so did the crowds cheers. The lights cut, and he was enveloped in complete darkness. Suddenly, a single spotlight turned on to reveal Lisa. She was standing evilly looking down upon Katie, who was crouched in a ball, shaking. Lisa then took one kick at her with her high heels and Katie moaned in pain. _

_Michael was about to run to her when he noticed the crowd. Each loving fan had turned into Frankie Dileo…every hundred thousand of them. Each one was cheering on Lisa as she attacked Katie as much as she could. _

"_Michael! Run!" Janet's voice shouted, as she ran in from the wings. Suddenly a huge lucky star fell from the sky. Michael took the opportunity and yelled as loud as he could, making the whole stadium explode around him. He fell to his knees, still yelling and screaming for the pain to…_

"STOP! Michael, wake up!"

Janet was frantically shaking Michael until he woke, startled and dazed.

"Wha…what happened?" Michael asked, gazing round at the familiar hospital room.

"You were having a bad dream I think. You were doing a lot of yelling…what happened?" Janet soothed.

Michael's attention was suddenly directed out of the window. The Lucky star. He smiled a huge grin.

"Finally!"

He took Janet's hand and led her over to Katie's bed. Janet held one hand and Michael held the other.

Michael then closed his eyes firmly and furrowed his brow deep in concentration. About thirty seconds later, a huge blinding light shone in the room; Janet shielded her eyes.

The light lasted over a minute; it was so beautiful. Michael had channelled all his magic into Katie.

Soon after, the light faded and the room was normal again.

"What was that?!" Janet asked, amazed.

Michael shushed her as he noticed Katie. She mumbled and shuffled a little.

"Katie?" Michael and Janet asked.

And Katie's eyed opened widely and set on Michael's. She smiled her beautiful grin as she glowed with new life.

………………………………………………………………

**Keep reading! This will get more interesting thanks to review ideas (you know who you are!:D)**

**Lots of love xxx**


	9. The Wicked Witch of the ranch

"Oh Katie…you're ok!" Michael breathed a sigh of relief and gently kissed Katie's head.

"What happened?" Katie asked, looking round at the unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" she asked worriedly. Pain shot through her arms and legs and she began to cry.

"Don't cry sweetheart, please. Its ok, you're in the hospital. You're safe now, with me and Janet" Michael comforted, sitting on the bed next to her and holding her in his arms.

"Janet?" Katie asked, peering round.

"Remember me?" Janet smiled, walking over.

"Janet! Wow, it's been ages! Are you ok? Katie asked, spotting Janet's injuries.

"We had a little confrontation with Frankie…but don't worry, it's over with now. It was Michael who saved us both" Janet smiled, squeezing Michael's hand encouragingly.

"I'm just happy you are both safe" Michael smiled, hugging Katie tightly. Janet perched on the other side of Katie's bed. Katie cuddled up to them both before gently falling asleep.

"Aww, bless her. She's so sweet Michael" Janet whispered. They both moved off her bed to let her rest. Janet pulled the blanket over Katie as she slept.

"So? When are you going to tell her? She'd love it Mike" Janet smiled.

"Soon, I promise. Soon" Michael smiled back at his sister.

Michael was sure about making things work. He knew Katie would love the ranch; she liked pretty much everything he liked.

It was just Lisa that was Michael's main worry.

……………………………………………………………………..

Three days later, Katie was ready to leave the hospital.

"You ready Katie?" Michael asked, pushing through the door with one case full of Katie's clothes and small belongings.

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Katie beamed, standing fully dressed with a huge smile on her face. Michael took Katie's case in one hand and her hand in the other, and the pair walked out to find a black limo waiting for them.

"Wow!" Katie smiled. Michael had never exposed Katie to his glamorous life away from the streets before; he didn't want to think of himself any different from the children as best as he could.

He put Katie's bag in the boot of the limo and held the door open for Katie, before climbing in next to her ready to set off.

As the ranch got nearer, Katie began to get quieter. She stopped talking, and looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Nothing…I just feel bad. You don't have to do this for me; you've got your career to think about" Katie told him.

Michael pulled her into a hug.

"I've got time for a career, a special friend of mine...that's you" Michael smiled.

"And?"

"And a girlfriend" Michael answered.

Katie paused. Michael had a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell her? She felt slightly disappointed; she wanted to be something special to Michael. She didn't want to feel neglected.

"Oh…" Katie could only answer.

"Lisa. She's nice but it'll probably take time for her to open up. I'm hoping you two will become friends" Michael reassured, hoping for the best.

Katie thought she might as well give it a try. She might be nice…or not. Katie only worried more, but she soon cheered up as she saw the ranch.

"Oh my god! It's fantastic!" Katie beamed, as the limo passed through the gates of Neverland. They passed through fields of scenery, a swimming pool, loads of Michael's animals and the theme park, all to Katie's delight, until they finally reached the house. Stood there at the front was a young woman with dark hair and dark make-up; she was very slim and was wearing a fedora hat, like Michael's.

Michael jumped out of the limo and ran to greet her.

"Lisa! How are you Hunnie?" Michael asked, kissing and hugging her.

"I'm fine, I'm glad to see you are ok!" she smiled.

Katie took a deep breath, put on her best smile and got out the car, slowly walking over to Michael and Lisa. Michael turned around and smiled at her, however Lisa's expression was somewhat different.

"Lisa, this is Katie, one of my best friends. I've decided to let her stay here with us" Michael said, moving Katie in front of him so he could rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Katie said nervously, putting on her best smile. She might as well try and make a good impression.

Lisa put on a fake smile and answered her with a simple 'hi'. She then turned to Michael.

"Can I speak with you?" she then turned to glare at Katie. "Alone? NOW!?" Lisa said, impatiently.

Michael was in for it now.

"Yeah, sure…Katie, go into the house and up the big staircase. Go down the left hand corridor; your room is third on the right. Janet has laid out some clothes for you so go and freshen up and make yourself at home. Explore the house as much as you like and come and meet me for dinner later; I've got some things to do." Michael said, eyeing Lisa's angry expression, before gently pushing her along. Katie grabbed her suitcase and walked away as fast as she could.

"Great. I've been here two minutes and already she doesn't like me" Katie thought to herself.

She was absolutely gobsmacked as she entered the house. It was all very posh and modern. Beautiful paintings and ornaments sat proudly in the huge house and there were so many rooms. Katie managed to peek in a few on the way; a cinema, a huge lounge and a huge dining area and even a library. She quickly found the stairs and climbed them to her room.

Pushing open the door, she dropped her case in awe. Her room was huge; pink walls, pink carpet and pink bedding. Michael knew her well.

She had a huge double bed, with soft sheets and a very bouncy mattress. She had her own dressing table and wardrobe, and her own en-suite bathroom. A small pile with a note was on her bed:

_Katie,_

_Got you some new clothes as a little present from me. Hope they fit!_

_I'm off to New York for a couple of weeks, but I promise I'll be back soon then we can get to know each other properly. _

_Enjoy the ranch!_

_Janet x_

Katie smiled at her letter and put it in her pocket. At least she'd made a good impression on Janet. She then held up the first outfit; a blue summer dress. She ran into the bathroom, cleaned herself up and changed into it. It fitted perfectly and was absolutely beautiful.

She hung the clothes neatly in her wardrobe and began to unpack her things; her teddy, the few clothes she owned and a couple of pictures of her mum and dad, Sean and Zeke and her favourite picture of her and Michael.

After ten minutes of organising, she was fully satisfied with her room. Unlike Michael, she wasn't a perfectionist. She carefully closed the door and walked down the corridor, admiring the pictures Michael had.

Katie decided to start downstairs. She began to climb down the stairs, but as she did she stopped as she sensed an argument coming from the ground floor. She could tell straight away it was Lisa and Michael. She leant against the staircase as she listened from the landing.

"How dare you! Why didn't you consult me? She looks like nothing but trouble!" Lisa argued.

"She isn't! She's a lovely, sweet girl who needs a family. I'm the only one she's got!" Michael protested.

"I don't care! You don't need her Michael. Just send her to a care home; she'll be in good hands there! Lisa argued back.

Michael had to steady himself from shock.

"I had no idea you could be so cruel! You don't understand what she's been through. She needs me, Lisa."

"What could she have possibly been through that's so bad?"

"Lisa, her parents died two years ago and they were very dear friends of mine. She's been showing me she's happy but I can tell she just isn't! And recently she's been kidnapped twice and nearly killed. How is that not bad?"

"I don't care about her.I can tell she's going to cause trouble; I've met her kind before. Look, I want to be happy with you, and I want you to be producing records and selling your music top of the charts. She'll spoil that! She'll just get in your way! Honestly, if it was up to me she'd be on her way to boarding school. I'll even pay for her to go myself" Lisa offered. She was one nasty piece of work.

"No. I won't do that. Can't you just try to get along? You've barely spoke to her! God, grow up Lisa!" Michael shouted.

Lisa sighed.

"Fine. I'll try, but if she makes one move wrong, she's out of here" Lisa snarled, before storming off. Michael kicked at one of the chairs in his rage over Lisa. He didn't understand how cruel someone could actually be.

Katie was too busy crying to see where Lisa had gone. Instead she sobbed and sobbed on the staircase.

"Katie? Did you hear us shouting?" A familiar voice spoke. Katie looked up from her crying to see Michael looking at her with sympathy, coming up the stairs.

"Every word!" Katie shouted back, angry. And with that she took off to her own room, running inside and slamming the door, followed by locking it.

Michael came running after.

"Katie please sweetheart! Can we talk?" Michael pleaded.

"No! I heard every word. EVERY SINGLE WORD!" Katie cried.

"Katie, please don't do this! I need to talk to you!" Michael shouted through the door. Katie wasn't listening. Instead she threw herself on her pink, silky bed and burrowed her head into the soft pillows, screaming and crying, kicking at the mattress. She was in a fit of rage and confusion.

Outside, Michael sat down by the door, listening to Katie's emotional avalanche. He sat and cried to himself for a few minutes.

He hated a child being unhappy at his ranch.

…………………………………………………….

**Sorry it may be a bit boring atm but I promise it'll get better :)**


	10. Abuse

**I'm writing this at my nanna's house, so it's pretty much going to be sat around until it can be uploaded lol.**

**I'm going to start introducing 1****st**** person POV into the story too, to make it a bit more interesting :)**

**Seeing 'This Is It' on Friday!!!!!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Katie's POV_

I woke up curled in an awkward position on my bed, my face feeling dry and tight. I must have cried myself to sleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time, reading 22:14. I had been asleep for almost four hours.

I moved slowly, grimacing at the pain that was still in my limbs from the accident (well, the death sentence). I felt my stomach churn abnormally; I must have missed dinner. I was pretty hungry, but I didn't want to go downstairs.

Not with _her_ hanging around.

I decided to change into my pyjamas instead. Anything to do was good enough for me. Just as I was about to undress, there was a slight knocking at the door. I walked over, turned the lock and opened it about five centimetres.

Michael was stood there, looking tired and quite upset. He had a sad, half smile on his face and was holding a plate with a plastic cover.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something"

I half nodded, and pulled the door open fully before sitting back on my bed. He gently put the plate down on the bedside table, being careful not to knock any of my pictures.

He then closed the door, locked it and came and sat beside me on the bed, pulling me into his arms. He then held me and rocked me slightly.

"Hunnie I am so sorry. Lisa was well out of order; I don't know what she's thinking. I feel this has spoilt of what you think of the ranch and of me. I'm sorry, Katie" he said, in a sad voice that I found really cute.

"Mike, I'm so upset but please, it wasn't your fault" I assured him, hugging him. He smiled and produced a tissue from his pocket, and gave it too me. Only then did I realise that tears were running down my face.

"Where's Lisa anyway?" I sniffed.

"Don't worry; tomorrow I'm going to spend lots of time with you. Lisa's gone to live with her mother for a few days to clear her head; we've had an argument…so we've got the day alone. We can make a fresh start, I promise!" Michael sounded so sad; the argument must have been pretty awful.

"I'd like that very much, but what did Lisa do?" I whispered.

Michael stared into space for a second, like he hadn't heard me. He didn't move or speak, just looked onwards; probably remembering what happened. From all the shouting it sounded huge.

"Mike?" I broke the ice and touched his hand. He jumped. He sighed.

"She…we had an argument, a really bad one over…well, you. She was judging you before she'd even got to know you, she does that. But it was worse, when I tried to defend you she lashed out and ended up hitting me full on in the face" Michael blurted out. I was instantly kneeling up to him, my arms firmly around his neck in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault" I whispered.

"No, not at all" Michael took my hands. "Listen to me. You have done nothing wrong, ok? You're MY lucky star Katie and nothing is going to change that. I'm going to make sure you have the best time here, ok?" Michael said, wiping new tears away from my face.

"Ok" I smiled, just as my tummy let out a huge gurgle. Michael giggled and passed the plate over, resting it on the bed next to me. He had brought me a small pepperoni pizza; my favourite. He'd even arranged the pepperoni pieces into the shape of a 'K'.

"Thanks" I giggled at his cheesy thought. He smiled that beautiful, cheesy smile he cherishes.

"My work of art!" he laughed.

I ate up the whole pizza, and once I was finished Michael took my plate.

"Be back in a second" he whispered, and he wiped the tomato sauce from my mouth and left my room. I then remembered Lisa, and what she said about me, and the way she looked at me. I curled up on the bed with my knees up to my chin. I was still very drowsy, and the room was warm making me feel slightly dizzy and queasy; I shouldn't have eaten that pizza so fast. I closed my eyes for just a few seconds…

……………………………………………………….

_Michael's POV_

I put Katie's plate into the dishwasher; she seemed to love the pizza I made her. I glanced over to the living room that I had argued with Lisa in.

It had an eerie sense to it, and the shouting from the arguing with Lisa still rung in the air. How dare she say those things to Katie; why couldn't she just get along with kids? I was glad she was going away for a bit, and then I could spend hassle free time with Katie. The poor love, she deserves it.

The memories made my cheek hurt where Lisa had hit me; that would come up in a bruise tomorrow. I touched it with my hands; the pain was uncomfortable.

I went into the library where a huge chest was standing by the window; it was locked firmly with one of those old fashioned, huge brass locks. I produced a key from my back pocket and opened it.

Inside the box were some of my most precious possessions; things from my childhood. Pictures, records, my favourite hats…you name it. I took out the thing I was hiding; a small box wrapped in pink paper, secured with a gold, shiny bow.

Janet did this for me; I'm hopeless at present wrapping.

Inside was something for Katie. I was going to give it to her at teatime, but since she didn't show up, and is currently more upset, now is a better time. I secured the lock back onto the box and took the present; I just hoped she liked it.

The house was much quieter without Lisa around. That was good; it gave Katie some quiet time to think. She looked awful when I checked up on her before.

I quietly walked back to Katie's room holding the present behind my back. I opened her door to find her lay on her bed with her back to me, looking very still.

"Katie?" I whispered. On further inspection I found that she had fallen asleep.

I walked round to the other side of the bed; she looked adorable. I could never part with Katie; she was like a daughter to me. I wanted so badly to give her the present, but I couldn't bear to wake her. Instead I took out a blanket from my room and tucked it around her. She looked slightly pale and felt cold when I touched her forehead. Was she ill?

"Goodnight Katie" I whispered, and I closed her door gently so I didn't wake her.

I walked back downstairs to deal with some unfinished paperwork, however standing there, suitcases in hand was Lisa.

"What are you doing back?" I asked, quite arrogantly for my personality.

Lisa put on a fake smile.

"Mike, I'm sorry. Can we start over? I also am sorry about what I said about Katie, I really want us to be good friends. Can I get to know her tomorrow?" Lisa asked.

I sighed. It seemed only fair to give her another chance. After all, I had to leave for a week in two days, so if Katie and Lisa got along it would make things a whole lot easier.

I smiled as best I could. "Why not?"

"Fantastic" Lisa beamed, and ran over and hugged me. I wasn't ready to forgive her yet, but if she could make it work with Katie then I was more than willing too.

……………………………………………………………………………….

_Katie's POV_

I woke up early the next morning. The sunlight was streaming in through my window; it was a gorgeous day, and I couldn't wait to spend it with my best friend. I ran to my wardrobe and pulled out a bright yellow summer dress that Janet bought me and changed into it immediately.

I took my hair out of my usual plaited style and let it swing loose and wavy; there was no time for brushing it. I then ran down the stairs, meeting Michael on the stairs and greeting him with a huge hug.

"Good morning sweetheart Listen Katie, Lisa's come back but don't worry, she wants to make a fresh start with you. So will you be nice for me like you were yesterday?" Michael asked.

I was shocked, Michael promised me that I'd be with him. My face fell and nodded half heartedly.

"Thank you Hunnie. I'm sorry about today, I know we didn't get to do what was planned and I promise I'll do it with you the week after" Michael smiled.

"Week _after?_" I moaned.

"I've got a business week in England. Don't worry now, if all goes well today then you can stay here at the ranch, with Lisa.

Oh joy, I thought to myself. Michael then pushed me along. Lisa was sat outside at the table. I looked at her in awe; she was like a model, completely slim and beautiful. Her eyes met mine and she put on that fake smile again.

"Hi Katie! Sorry we got off to a bad start yesterday. I'm Lisa" she smiled, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Hi" I said, nervously.

"Right, well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I finish up" Michael clapped his hands together and walked off. Blimey, he was more nervous than I was.

"So sit down, tell me about yourself" Lisa said, pulling up a chair. I sat down nervously.

"Well…I've just turned 11 years old. I used to have a mum and dad who were good friends of Michael's, but they died after my house caught fire, I think. I was staying with Michael at the time." That was good. Playing on her sympathy would make her sweeter to me.

"I'm sorry to hear that Katie. Michael wants to make your stay here very welcoming. I'm Elvis's daughter by the way; you know who he is, don't you?"

Lisa was very patronizing. Did I have idiot tattooed across my forehead?

"Of course, I'm sorry about what happened" I said, in response to what she said about my parents.

I felt that this wasn't the time to say that I didn't like his music.

I spent the rest of the day more or less chatting to Lisa and wandering around the ranch with her. She showed me everything there was to see. I was nice and polite to her, but really I wanted it to be Michael to introduce me to Bubbles for the first time.

Bubbles was very funny. He jumped on me and began to play with my hair. He even did a little monkey moonwalk. But what I found the most funny was that he wouldn't go near Lisa.

Surprise surprise. All she'd done was talk about herself all day.

It was around three o' clock when we returned to the house. Michael was coming down the stairs with suitcases in hand.

"Babe, where are you going?" Lisa skipped over.

"I've been called over to England early. You'll be ok with Katie, won't you?" he asked her.

She gritted her teeth at the thought, but managed to smile in time for Michael to see.

"Of course, dear. Me and Katie will have a great time" she said, raising her eyebrows evilly at me. I knew that look wasn't good.

Michael checked his watch.

"Look, I have to go. Have fun you two" he rushed, kissing us both on the cheek. We followed him through to the front door and both watched him pile his bags into the boot of his limo. He opened his window to wave at us whilst the car was pulling away. We waved, mentally shouting for him to come back. As soon as he'd gone, Lisa bent down to me.

"Ok you, listen. Whilst Michael's gone, I'm in charge. So you follow my rules and do everything I say. Got that?" she said, in a nasty voice that I had never heard before. This was new. It made me fear her immensely.

"Ok!" I almost shouted from fear.

"Don't use that tone on me! Go to your room, now!" she shouted, shoving me. I lost my balance and fell on my knees.

"Stupid girl" she sighed, before walking towards the garden.

I stayed, knelt there in shock. What just happened? At least she was _trying_ to be nice before…

Lisa returned shortly after.

"Why are you still here? Get up!" she shouted.

I got up immediately and decided to be brave.

"Why are you being so mean? You were nice this morning!" I shouted.

"Listen, I don't like you. I knew you were trouble, and you are, answering me back like that! I don't want you here; Michael is mine!"

"I'm not trying to take you away from Michael! If you want time with him I'll let you have it, just ask! I can't help it if he loves me too! You can't have him all to yourself! You've been nothing but a nasty cow to me!" I shouted in defence. I hadn't realised what I'd said and I didn't mean for it to come out so cruel.

Lisa took one step forward and hit me in the face. I screamed and fell back on the floor. She then grabbed my arm and dragged me to a small cupboard where all the cleaning products were kept. She opened it, shoved me inside and locked me away from the rest of the house. I yelled frantically, bashing furiously on the door.

"Let me out!" I cried. I didn't like the dark.

"You may come out when you've learned how to be kind to people who are better than you" she said harshly, before leaving me alone in the darkness.

I sat down and cried, feeling lonely. My face hurt where she'd attacked me. She'd been waiting to do that all day, I could tell. I was confused; I had only tried to be nice.

I wanted Michael to be at home now. I wanted to tell him everything that had happened, and most importantly I wanted him to realise how awful Lisa was.

That was my task.

……………………………………….

**Thanks for reading. I really need some new ideas, so if you have any PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me :)**

**Also, enjoy This Is It if you are seeing it. **

"**This is the moment…this is it" x**


	11. Kidnapped again!

**Hi sorry it took me so long to update…I've got exams and essays to be doing so I don't have all the time. Thanks for all reviews so far. Jen, you're a star, girl! Can't wait to moonwalk and super soak!**

**Oh and I HAD to change it because i made a mistake somewhere & didn't mean to…sorry!**

* * *

_Katie's POV_

Lisa let me out of the cupboard the next morning. She didn't seem to care that I was screaming. When she let me out she actually smacked me and then sent me up to my room, without supper. The next few days followed with the same problems; Lisa was awful, and all I wanted was Michael.

Lisa wouldn't even let me call Michael. She said it was a waste of money, and that Michael only cared about her.

If only she knew.

Michael was now due back in one week. Fantastic. Another week with _her._

I had to tell him how much she'd been hurting me, even though it wasn't in my nature, I had to stop Michael from loving Lisa.

However, my hatred for her increased when I walked in on her the other day.

I quietly shifted through Michael's house towards the phone, being careful not to alert Lisa in any way. I reached the phone and picked it up, but as I was about to dial Michael's number, I heard voices.

"So what you going to do?"

"Just give me time! Let me hurt the brat more! The only thing that actually pains Michael is seeing his loved ones get hurt. And by that I mean Katie"

"Ahh right, good work Lisa."

"I'm just concerned about his sister--"

"We'll deal with her when the time comes. She also means the world to Michael, so she could prove valuable in our little plans"

"Ok, leave it to me, I'll deal with her"

"So what is the plan of action? How are we going to get Katie?"

After that I could hear no more and the phone went fuzzy. Looking outside there was thunder and lightning; it must have jolted the phone lines.

I clasped my hand over my mouth and sat down in shock.

I recognised those voices. One was Lisa of course, but the other was none other than Frankie's. I shivered as I remembered the tone of his weird, piercing voice.

Lisa was a part of Frankie's team. They'd been plotting to get me, to hurt Janet, and most importantly to get at Michael. I picked up the phone, frantically trying to call Michael or Janet, or anyone who was willing to help me.

Suddenly I felt a hand clasp on my neck. I choked and yelled as it swung me and pushed me away from the phone, knocking me to the ground. Lisa was stood there, her face livid.

"What did I say? NO using the phone!" she yelled, before disconnecting the phone at the mains and cutting the wire in half.

"Who was that before?" I demanded, gasping for breath.

Lisa hesitated for a minute.

"It was Michael, to tell me how much he loves me…oh, and he said nothing about you, so don't try and get your hopes up"

I decided not to argue back. If Lisa knew I knew about Frankie, she'd have it in for me big time, and that was enough beating for tonight. Instead I went to my room, slamming the door and crying into my pillow.

Would she try to kill me?

I was scared. Why does this keep happening to me…can't I not have a happier life? God must hate me.

I suddenly heard the sound of a car pulling up at the house. Curiosity struck me…who could that be? Michael? I moved slowly to the window and prayed to god that it wasn't Frankie.

Instead, a very familiar and fashionable figure stepped out the car. It didn't take much guessing, it was Janet.

Thank god! I was saved. All I had to do now was warn Janet about Lisa and Frankie…

* * *

_**Janet's POV**_

The house seemed strangely quiet for Neverland. I was conscious that Michael had gone away, but I would have thought that Katie would have eased up by now, even to Lisa.

I slowly opened the door…the house was dark and cold. I took a few steps forward, looking behind me in case anyone was following me.

"Hello?" I half whispered. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands clamp round mine, and I was being dragged with some force into Michael's library. I panicked a bit; I'm a very sensitive person.

I was pushed into the library and I heard a door close. The light from the window revealed Katie, who was looking like she had been crying.

"Katie you scared me! Don't do that in future sweetheart, please. What's wrong? Baby, are you ok?" I was now knelt down to her level, holding both her shoulders. She was still sobbing but staring in front of her, as if there was something behind me ready to attack.

"Janet…please be quiet or else…Lisa will…" Katie trailed off and wouldn't tell me.

"Lisa will what, Katie?" I asked her, calmly. I switched on a small lamp on a table and gasped. I was looking at Katie's neck; it was red and looked sore. My eyes traced down to her arms and up to her face; her body was covered in cuts and bruises.

"_She_ did this toyou?!" I demanded, quite loudly. Suddenly we heard noises from above. Katie clasped her hands over my mouth.

"Janet you have to be quiet. Lisa is up to something… I heard her on the phone to Frankie, and she's going to get me! She's got it in for us because she's on Frankie's side…she's been plotting against Michael all this time!" Katie sobbed. I prized her hands off my mouth and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh…don't worry we'll sort this." I soothed.

"How will you? What can we do?" Katie cried.

I thought for a minute whilst rocking her gently. I had to alert Michael about Lisa and get Katie out of Lisa's way.

"Katie, here's what you do. Go to my car that's waiting outside and get in, and wait for me. Don't worry about your things, I'll take care of it. We'll both go to the police and sort this out…Frankie must have escaped from prison" I told her. Katie nodded and hugged me.

I took her hand and we slowly moved out of the library. I opened the door as quietly as I could.

"Ok, the cars outside…I won't be long" I whispered, gently pushing Katie along. Katie looked back at me worriedly, just as I went.

But as I was about to find Katie's things, a hand moved over my mouth and the other wrapped round my body. I panicked and struggled, screaming. Katie ran back in hearing me.

"Janet!" she yelled, terrified. She ran at me trying to free me, but a second pair of men grabbed Katie and seized her by her arms. She thrashed and kicked them, but they were soon dragging her outside. Just as I was about to attempt escape, I was hit hard over the head. I lost my vision and balance, and fell to the floor as I heard Katie's distant calls from outside.

"Good work boys" a familiar female voice spoke. And I felt myself being moved before I blacked out completely.

* * *

(_Still Janet's POV)_

"What have you done with her?...Good work, Frankie…Don't worry about Janet, she won't escape…yes…yes I'll keep an eye on him…"

I awoke to the sound of a faint voice. My head wrecked with pain and exhaustion and I couldn't move my body at all. My limbs were completely helpless.

I tried to look around but everything was dark. I was leaning against things that were digging against my back, and It wasn't very comfortable. The only light I had seemed to be coming in the cracks of a large door. I followed the light and saw cleaning products.

Why was I inside as cupboard? Did I get drunk? I couldn't remember anything from the previous night.

I moved but I couldn't seem to get myself standing up. I yelled a bit to see if anyone could hear me, but all that came out was a faint mumble. It was then I realised the big strip of tape across my mouth.

After yelling out the conversation outside stopped. I heard a phone slam down and high heels crack against the floor. They got louder as the figure paced towards the door.

Suddenly the door swung open and my eyes stung in the new light that flooded in from Michael's hall. At least I was still in Neverland. I looked up to see Lisa smiling mockingly at me.

"Aww, awake are we?" she said in a sweet, mocking tone that made me sick. I yelled again but I could only hear myself mumble. It was then I noticed that Lisa had me tied up. I struggled immensely, the ropes hurt against my skin.

"I knew once you arrived that Katie would tell you everything. So I did everything I could to separate you both, and keep you here" Lisa said, kneeling down to me. She stroked my head and it burned with pain. I whipped my head away, now remembering everything that happened last night. My bound hands reached down to my pockets as I tried to find my phone.

"It's no use trying to call anyone Janet" Lisa teased, as she produced my mobile from her pocket. She waved it in front of my face, grinning wickedly.

"When Michael phoned me to tell me that he'd received a distress call, and for me to stop hurting Katie I knew at once that some scheming little bitch had gone and sent him a voicemail!" Lisa yelled in my face.

"And what do I find when I open your phone Janet?" Lisa asked rhetorically. How could I answer anyway?

Lisa played the voicemail I sent to Michael, and after it had finished she threw my phone to the floor and crushed it with her black, pointy boots. I yelled furiously at her. How dare she!

"What was that Janet?" she mocked, as she tore the tape from my mouth. I writhed in pain as it ripped away from my skin.

"How dare you! Let me go!" I screamed at her. She simply just put her finger to my lips.

"Shush now Janet. Shouting won't get you anywhere, nor will it release you" Lisa soothed.

"But why do you need us?" I asked.

"Well, Michael ruined our drug plan didn't he? The drug plan meant everything to me and Frankie. We'd be world famous! But no, it had to be ruined didn't it? So I figured that if Michael can hurt us, we can hurt Michael. And I know that he loves his precious sister and that little brat more than he loves me!"

"How could he love you? Your evil! The drug plan is evil; Michael had to destroy it because it's just sick! What you're both doing is wrong!" I yelled.

"But that's it! After hurting you and once again stealing Michael's magic, we can create the biggest drug industry in the world."

"But why would you need to hurt me? And where's Katie?" I demanded.

Suddenly, Lisa put the tape over my mouth again. She then stood up and produced a camera from her bag. She took one picture of me, and after the picture slid out the end of the camera, she tore it away and put it in an envelope, giving it to one of Frankie's men who were guarding the house with instructions to deliver it to him immediately.

"That's why I need to hurt you, so Michael will come" Lisa laughed. I began to cry and tried to hide my face from Lisa. She bent over me again and pulled my face towards her.

"Crying are we Janet? Aww, poor you! I'm the one who should be crying. What type of man loves his sister more than his girlfriend?" Lisa mocked, once again.

"Now, you'll be staying here, and if I hear ONE noise- -"

Lisa paused to pull out a gun from her pocket. I screamed as loud as I could as she held it towards my face. She then mimed pulling the trigger, laughing.

"Just think of what will happen."

With that, Lisa rested the gun in my lap. She then produced an MP3 player from her pocket. She plugged the earphones in my ears and pressed play; Man in the Mirror started to calm me down. Lisa smirked at me, before closing the cupboard door and locking it.

I sobbed in silence, listening to the music. I prayed that Michael would come to save me, and I prayed that Katie was ok. She just HAD to be ok somewhere.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was pretty lame I just didn't know what to write, seriously! I'm sorry if my story seems to be going a little downhill, I'll try and pick it up. Any ideas? Xxx**


	12. I'm coming Janet

**Just a note…please take a note of who's POV it is before reading the section, just to avoid confusion lol**

**Enjoy :)**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Janet Jackson. I know she's not going through a pretty good time atm both in the story and in reality, but I just want to pray for her, I hope she's ok and I love her lots, she's such a lovely person. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_**Michael's POV**_

_**The next day…**_

I paced back and forth my hotel room for what seemed like a lifetime. My hands were trembling and I was panicking in anger and fear. How could Lisa betray me like this?

My manager Frank had been trying to get a flight back to LA as soon as possible, but the phone lines seemed to be going wrong. We had been trying for about three hours now, and I was increasingly panicking.

What if she hurt them? I prayed to god that Katie and Janet weren't badly hurt. I had been trying to ring Neverland all night, but the calls weren't going through.

I heard a knocking at my door. I opened it to find Frank standing there with a few letters in hand.

"Have you heard anything? Have we got a flight?" I asked quickly, stuttering over my words.

"We've got a private jet leaving in two hours. Is that ok?" he asked. He was so good at this.

"Oh Frank, brilliant! Thanks man, I appreciate it" I half smiled relieved, running to my bedroom to quickly pack my clothes for the journey.

"By the way, you've got some post…it's all under first class and everything, I think it's important, you better open it!" Frank called after me. I stopped and took the letter from him, nodding thanks at him.

It didn't look important but judging by the amount of heavy first class it must be worth something. I carefully opened the letter. Inside was a photo and a note. I decided to take out the note first, it said:

_I've got your little sister, Mike. She's relying on you to be saved, but we won't let her go until we get what we want. Come to Neverland as soon as possible. The quicker you come, the less she'll get hurt. _

I gasped in horror as I pulled out the photo enclosed in the letter. It was a picture of Janet, but in the worst way imaginable. She was sat down in the cupboard, but with her arms and legs bound and tape across her mouth. Her face was stained with tears and her head boasted a huge bruise. Only

My legs buckled underneath me and I fell to my knees, punching the ground. How could I leave them alone? Why was I so stupid?

I couldn't bear the thought of my sister like that, all alone, tied up in my cupboard. Lisa was sick.

"Mike, everything ok?" Frank asked, worried.

"Lisa! She's kidnapped Janet and I think Frankie may have taken Katie somewhere!" I yelled, angry, still punching the floor. I punched so hard my knuckles hurt, and didn't know why I wasn't wasting my strength on Lisa's face instead.

"It's ok, look, the plane will be as fast as possible and I promise the flight won't be delayed. Look, if we go earlier we could tell them it's urgent and need to fly out as soon as possible."

I agreed with what Frank was saying. Immediately I stuffed all I could into my bag and jumped in the limo.

I had to save my little sister.

* * *

_Katie's POV_

The room was so dark I couldn't even see my own hands. Tears spluttered down my cheeks as I wept in the darkness.

Where was I?

I was too afraid to stand up and move around, in case I tripped over anything. All I could do was continue waiting. I had been unconscious since I was abducted from Neverland, and now I didn't even know where I was. I was only conscious that Frankie had taken me.

But what for?

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal Frankie's men. They picked me up by my arms and began to drag me through. I didn't struggle; just walked in silence. Anything to get out of that dark room, and to find out where I was.

The men led me through two large double doors into a large room. I looked around; it resembled a science lab, but much creepier, like something out of a cartoon. Except this was reality.

I knew at once that this must be the place where Frankie and Lisa held their drug industry.

The men seated me into a large metal chair, and I started struggling once they strapped me to it. Something was going to happen.

Frankie entered soon after carrying a large metal case with words 'Top Secret' engraved into the front. Very cheesy.

"You like my little science lab, Katie?" he asked me, mockingly.

"A bit cheesy for my liking. Looks like something out of a cartoon" I said, trying to act tough. Though I knew for myself that I wasn't.

"You should watch your mouth girl. This is the best drug industry in the world, I guarantee. Me and Lisa have been working on this for months now!" he said, proudly.

"Ahh, so THAT'S why Lisa's with Michael. To trick him! How could you be so cruel?" I shouted.

"Trust me; we need his magic to make this work. It will enslave all the children. Michael will be devastated to find that his own magic will cause devastation to so many children" Frankie chuckled.

"I'd never trust you. How do you know it won't work without?" I asked.

"Well, we WILL know, after we test it" Frankie laughed. I gasped.

"You can't! Please! Don't!" I knew what was coming. I knew it when I was brought here, when I was shoved in that room, when I was placed in this chair.

I was the guinea pig.

I struggled as Frankie brought the needle produced from his silver case closer towards me. I screamed as much as my lungs could carry.

I flinched as Frankie jabbed it into my neck and pushed it in. I felt the liquid sting me as it travelled through my veins. I jerked abnormally, screaming in pain. I felt my vision blur and my head went extremely dizzy, before I blacked out.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

**The next day…**

I told my driver to stop just before we turned into our street. He agreed and as I got out the car, he wished me good luck.

It was dark, so hopefully Lisa wouldn't spot me. I reached the border of Neverland and followed it until I found the secret passageway in the trees, that only I knew about. If I went in through the main gates, then I was at risk of Lisa spotting me and getting caught.

I had to get to Janet.

I crept across the gardens, avoiding any lights and dodging behind various objects. When I reached the house, I noticed the window open to the kitchen. I jumped up and carefully climbed inside, being careful not to knock anything.

I crouched down and listened closely for any movement. Peering round the door, I could see no signs of Lisa, and knowing this house too well, I probably would have heard her. She always wears the same loud boots. I crept as quietly as I could into the hall and moved to the cupboard where Janet was, only to find that it was open, and she wasn't there.

All that remained was one strand of loosened rope. I guessed that Lisa moved her, and to do so she had to untie her legs.

I sighed and sat for a minute; this wasn't going to be easy. Suddenly I heard a faint squeal from upstairs. I knew that voice instantly.

I crept quietly up the staircase, an once I reached the landing I listened again.

The squeals were coming from Janet's usual room. I moved as quickly, yet as silently as I could until I reached her door. I could hear her clearly now, her terrified screams clearly begging.

I gently opened the door and nearly fainted at the sight of my little sister.

Lisa had seated her in her favourite purple plush chair that she always loved at this house, and I had given to her for this room. Janet was tied to it by her arms and waist. Lisa had tied one of Janet's scarf's round her mouth, muffling her screams, and had blindfolded her with another one. Janet's face was also gashed and was bleeding; Lisa had attacked her brutally.

I shut the door and Janet squealed; she was expecting Lisa. I tugged the blindfold off her face and when she saw me she began to cry.

"Oh Janet baby, don't cry, I'm here now, it's ok" I soothed. I untied the scarf from around her face and kissed her lips lovingly.

"Oh Mike, get out of here! Lisa's going to murder you if she sees you! I can't have that happen!" Janet cried.

"Shhh….I'm not going anywhere without you, you understand?" I said, holding her head with my hands. She nodded, and I began to untie her. Suddenly I heard a noise. It sounded like a gun loading.

"Stop right there!"

Standing in the doorway was Lisa. She was pointing a shiny pistol in my direction, and as I froze she moved closer to me so she was holding the gun at my head.

"Good boy, Michael. Now, tie your sister up again" she ordered. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to risk us getting hurt either.

"I'm sorry" I whispered in Janet's ear, as I tied her up with trembling hands. I tried to tie them loose, but Lisa saw what I was doing and whacked me with the gun, ordering me to tie Janet tighter. When I had finished I kissed Janet's head and she whimpered in fear.

"Now Michael, I want your magic, it's that simple. But if you don't give it to me, then risk your baby sister being killed, ok?" Lisa threatened.

"Lisa…please, we can come to an agreement if you just listen to me- -"

"Shut up Michael! I'll give you to the count of three"

"Stop! Please" I begged, seeing Janet produce fresh tears. I fell to my knees and my hands through to my face.

"ONE…"

"TWO…"

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Ideas much appreciated! Xox**


	13. Nightmare Over

_Michael's POV_

I could take no more. This had to stop.

"THREE!"

Before Lisa could do anything else, I swung my legs knocking her off balance. She fell, and as she did she bashed her head on the side of Janet's dressing table. She tried to get back up, but I lashed her hands behind her back before she could do anything else. I then ran for the phone and rang the police.

"Mike! Please, I'm sorry!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Lisa…I can't let you do this" I said, calmly. I ran over to Janet and untied her. Janet seemed strangely floppy and limp. She was breathing heavily and she seemed to keep drifting off.

"Janet? Baby, you ok? It's over…" I assured her, holding her face in my trembling hands. I untied her and tried to pull her up, but as she stood she fainted.

I gasped, picked her up and laid her gently on her bed. I ran to Lisa and held the gun to her face. Why was I being so violent? This wasn't like me.

"What have you done to her?!" I shouted in her face. Lisa just smirked.

"The police are on their way, now tell me!" I threatened her with the gun. Even she knew I'd never shoot.

"Ok, fine! I tested out some drugs on her, but it was only to scare her!"

I grabbed Lisa's neck.

"Nobody scares my sister" I snarled. I ran back to Janet; she was growing increasingly pale, and was groaning slightly.

"Janet Hunnie, it's ok. You'll be fine" I choked on my words. How did I know that?

Within minutes, the police had barged in and were taking Lisa away. She struggled and lashed out, yelling abuse at me and my sister. A few medical staff also arrived, and Janet was soon helped onto a stretcher and taken to the ambulance. I ran alongside of her, holding her hand and telling her that I was here.

Janet tried to yell and resist the journey; I could sense this. We were almost telepathic. Janet hated hospitals and got extremely scared.

"It's just for tonight sis, I promise" I told her, even though I didn't know how serious her condition was. The doors closed and we began to speed off. Janet needed help.

* * *

A few hours went by, and Janet seemed to come round slightly. She was put on a drip and slowly she was beginning to respond to me.

"I'm sorry Janet, I should have been there" I said, stroking her hand. I traced the scars on her arm where Lisa must have injected her.

"It was…so…painful" she managed to speak. I put my hand on her forehead.

"You look terrible. She's attacked you badly. No worries, a bit of rest will help" I reassured.

"I…want to…get out of here. We…need to…find…Katie…" she furrowed her brow as she tried to speak clearer.

"I know Janet. Don't worry, you stay here and get better. The police managed to get some information off Lisa, and I know the whereabouts of Frankie's lab. I'm going as soon as possible."

"No! I…need to…come too, please- -"

I put a finger to her lips.

"No Janet. You have to get better. You reacted badly to the drugs sweetheart…I'm sorry."

Janet began to sob and I hugged her gently.

"Listen…when you get out of here, and when I save Katie, we're going to move back into Neverland. We're going to live happily together, and I'm going to adopt Katie." I smiled.

"Really?" Janet sounded excited and smiled.

"Yeah, really." I confirmed, squeezing Janet's hand. She managed to rest a bit now, and soon after she had fallen asleep, looking much better every time I looked at her. I gently let go of her hand and slipped a note in place, telling her where I had gone and that I loved her.

The time had come to stop this, once and for all.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter. **

**I just know you hate cliff-hangers so I thought I'd clear it up for you :)**

**I have important exams this week and I need to finish some important work off, so I really don't have a lot of time. **

**This story is going to start coming to a close soon and I promise I'll update as soon as everything is over :)**

**Thanks xx**


	14. Welcome home

_Michael's POV_

I arrived later on at Frankie's new lab. It was time to finish this business once and for all.

Frankie's lab strangely had no guards; Frankie must have stopped them from being part of it. He was the only one left doing the drug scandal, and he was going to be easy to stop.

My instincts found the doors which led to the main lab. I must be expected. I didn't bother with sneaking in; instead I burst through the doors. Frankie was faced towards his lab equipment and quickly flung round to face me. My eyes were guided to a small figure in a chair in the middle of the room. Katie looked very limp and pale, almost like Janet did.

I ran to her and felt her head; she was ice cold and was only just breathing.

"Get away from her!" Frankie yelled, bringing forward another vial of drugs for Katie.

"If you bring that near her, I'll- -"my threatening tone was completely useless.

"You'll what? Kill me? I'd love to see you try. You wouldn't hurt a fly, Michael" Frankie mocked me. Of course, he was right.

"Just let Katie go! It's over Frankie. Lisa's been found out, it's just you now!" I yelled.

"Listen, it's simple. You give me your magic, and I'll let her go"

"But it's not as simple as that! There's so much more you could be doing instead of this. Think of the people you're hurting! You are only going to get find out by the police- -"

"Soon the police will be on my side! All the world will know about me!" Frankie was delirious with power. He took the needle and held it towards Katie's already red neck. I couldn't take it anymore, my violence side came out and I hit Frankie full on in the face. He staggered back and fell over on the floor, the vial of drugs smashing and spilling everywhere.

Confused and disorientated, he tried to stagger back up, but just as I began to knock him down again, police burst into the room. Frankie was taken by police for questioning, and the police began to take away the drugs that were in the factory.

I untied Katie and held her in my arms. When I called her name she could only respond with her slight breathing. I cradled her and told her that everything was ok. Katie needed my love more than ever now. She was like a daughter to me, and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

_Katie's POV_

I woke up with Michael's angelic face staring back at me, his smile widening when I widened my eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead" he chuckled.

"You've been asleep for ages!" said a croaky, but familiar voice. Sat on the other side of me was Janet, who dressed in a hospital gown and had bruises and bandages on her skin.

"Where am I?" I asked, still drenched with sleep.

"In the hospital sweetheart. Don't worry, we're going to be out of here soon, all three of us together in Neverland" Michael answered.

"The drug scandal has been stopped, Frankie and Lisa can't get us anymore" Janet smiled, relieved. She'd obviously received the same treatment as me. I felt my own arms, which were also bandaged and painful.

"What do you remember, Katie?" Michael asked me slowly.

It was hard, but all I could remember was being kidnapped and taken to the lab. After the first injection, things got increasingly painful. Whenever I began to get the feeling back into my body, Frankie injected me again, and everything went painfully blurry. I didn't even know how long I'd been there.

Before I could finish telling Michael and Janet I burst into tears, and the pair were soon comforting me. I loved them both so much, and I was so glad to be so safe with them.

The next day, after a few blood tests over the course of the night, I was ready to leave along with Michael and Janet. The drugs weren't too damaging, so Janet and I were completely fine.

When we arrived at the ranch, Michael clamped his hands over me and Janet's eyes.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Janet laughed. I laughed along with her as he led us out the car and along the drive.

"It's a surprise!" he whispered, just like the little kid he was. When he took his hands away, we knew what he was on about.

Michael had decorated the entire ranch in lights that illuminated the whole building, so it matched his funfair. He'd had a huge light up banner made, saying 'Welcome home Katie and Janet'.

"Oh my god!" we both screamed, hugging Michael.

"Well, I thought we'd celebrate" he laughed. He then picked me up and led me and Janet inside. In the main room, he'd set up a full buffet for us, and it was all shown off with a huge three tiered cake, with mine and Janet's name on it. I was so happy I cried, and it even made Janet tearful, even though she was used to this type of kindness from her brother.

For the rest of night Michael and Janet did all the things with me that I didn't get to do when I arrived. We had a huge water fight, rode too many times on the rides in the ranch, watched a film in his theatre and Michael even tried to teach me how to do his dance moves. I was so tired by the end of it all that I was ready for bed; Michael even took me up to my room and tucked me in. He wasn't just my new carer, he was my best friend.

What a memorable night. I just wish it could be this way forever…

* * *

**Hey I'm sorry this chapter was pretty rubbish. I'm just trying to fill in another chapter before I round off this story in the next one :)**

**Thanks for reading anyway :D**


	15. The Best Birthday Ever

**Sorry this took so long, I've been preoccupied with the other story :)**

…………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**One Year Later**

**Katie's POV**

"Happy Birthday Katie!" Janet squealed, as she ran into my bedroom with something behind her back. I yawned and stretched; can't believe I forgot my own birthday.

"Blimey Janet, what time is it?" I asked, wearily looking for the time on my alarm clock on my bedside table.

"7:00 silly! Come on, wake up! I've got something for you!" Janet sang.

Why did she have to be such a morning person?

I sat up rubbing my eyes, and once I was prepared, she produced a pink present from behind her back. I kissed her cheek as she gave it me; and I quickly tore off the paper.

Janet had given me a beautiful posh party dress, in sky blue. I beamed at Janet and nearly killed her from the forced that I jumped on her, hugging her and kissing her.

"Whoa whoa! Careful Katie! Right, I'll remind you, but later on at about five o'clock, go upstairs, put on this dress, and then come down, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Janet!" I smiled.

"No problem. Happy Birthday, angel. You coming down?" Janet asked me.

"Sure, no problem, just getting dressed!" When Janet left I flopped back on my bed and pondered whether or not to snooze for longer, but I decided not to. Janet probably had something planned.

I put on my best jeans and top and ran downstairs, to be greeted by Michael's family. They all sang happy birthday and I thanked all of them and Michael appeared from the crowd and hugged me.

After eating breakfast and opening the presents from Michael's family, Michael led me outside, claiming he had a surprise for me.

"Just stand there and close your eyes, ok? No peeking!" Michael teased. I couldn't trust Michael; he was always up to mischief. I stood there with my eyes closed, hearing giggling. Suddenly my face was splattered with water. I gasped and opened my eyes to find Michael stood with Sean and Zeke, all with super soakers, trying to look innocent.

"I don't believe it! You're here!" I beamed, running at my two friends. It had been ages since I'd last seen them both.

"Well, we couldn't miss out on seeing you for your birthday!" Sean laughed, spraying me with his super soaker.

"Right, that's it! You ruin my favourite top? I'll ruin your super soaking skills!" I laughed, grabbing a super soaker and joining in. Michael, Janet and most of Michael's family also joined in, and the game went on for the rest of the day, until we al ganged up on Michael after he claims he never gets hit.

He's a good player, but I got together with Sean and Zeke as we plotted to throw Michael into the pool. Sean and Zeke managed, but Michael grabbed onto me just as he fell in, also dragging me in with him. I splashed Michael with water and I couldn't stop giggling. It was the best super soaker fight I've ever had.

* * *

Janet reminded me about getting on my dress. I put it on and admired myself in the mirror; I adored it. Janet came up to do my hair and some makeup, and wouldn't tell me when I asked where we were going.

I joined Sean and Zeke downstairs, who were dressed in smart clothing.

"Where's Mike? Isn't he coming?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be along later" Janet smiled. She was hiding something; I could tell.

She led us outside to a black limo parked in the driveway. We gasped in amazement as we stepped inside; everything was so glamorous. We were driven to what looked like a theatre, and once our limo parked up; we were led inside and seated in one of those VIP boxes. I watched as thousands of people crammed into the stadium.

We waited around half an hour, even though I had a pretty good idea as to what was going on. The lights dimmed, and a very familiar figure jumped up on stage. The whole stadium started screaming; it was none other than my best friend Michael on stage.

He danced and sang all my favourite songs, and me Sean and Zeke tried to wave at him on any opportunity we got. During a long break through songs, one of Michael's bodyguards came in and asked for me. I looked worriedly at Janet, but she smiled and nodded at me. I waved goodbye and followed the man, until we reached backstage.

At this moment, Michael was singing Human Nature, my favourite song. Halfway through the song, Michael came backstage, took my hand and led me onstage with him.

At first I was terrified, but I soon eased up and managed to not look so terrified. I waved to Janet and the boys.

Michael finished his song and kissed my cheek.

"Most of you will probably know about Katie now, but I just wanted to bring her tonight, because it's her birthday, and she's very special to me. I love her so much, and I wanted all your opinion, on whether I should adopt her or not?" Michael asked his audience. I looked at him in astonishment, and they all cheered as he hugged me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, tears in my eyes.

"Positive. I love you; you mean everything to me" he smiled.

"Yes please" I whispered, hugging him again.

It was the best birthday ever.

……………………

At that moment, when I left the stage in disbelief, I knew that Michael had saved me in two ways. Not just from Frankie and Lisa, or from my fate of falling under Frankie's drugs. Michael had saved my life by giving me one. And I owe him for it with all my heart.

My best friend; and now my new father figure.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**That's the end now, but I am writing a new story :)**

**Love you all :) xxxxx**


End file.
